masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Normandy SR-2
- Alliance=2 }} |name = Stealth reconnaissance frigate Command ship |date_launched = 2185 |status = Active |builder = *Cerberus Naval Engineering Facility Alpha Voyager *Cord-Hislop Aerospace *Davo-Hamish Shipyards (retrofits) |affiliation = *Cerberus (formerly) **Lazarus Cell (formerly) *Independent (formerly) *Systems Alliance **Alliance Navy ***Fifth Fleet ****63rd Scout Flotilla |ship_of_the_line = Normandy II-Class Heavy Stealth Frigate |length = 220 meters |width = 87 meters |height = 35 meters |sub-light_propulsion = *Antiproton Thrusters *4 LOCKE Propulsion Units |ftl_drive = Element Zero Mark II Tantalus Drive Core |speed = 45 kilometers per second |complement = *4 UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttles *2 UT-47A Kodiak Drop Shuttles *1 M-44 Hammerhead |armament = *2 Mark IV Thanix Mass Accelerator Cannons *6 GARDIAN Point Defense Laser Clusters *2 Mark XI Javelin Disruptor Torpedo Pods *40 Z-016 Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes *6 Forward Facing Chimera-class Autocannons *1 Type-85 Anti-Ship Exterior Mitigator }} The Normandy SR-2 is a starship that appears in 2185, and serves as the "successor" to the SR-1. The Illusive Man had Cerberus build the SR-2 for the newly revived Commander John Shepard's team to aid him in his mission to stop the Collectors' galaxy-wide campaign of human abductions. The ship previously served as the headquarters of the Lazarus Cell. The SR-2 would see action during operations against both the Collectors and Reapers in the latter half of the decade under Shepard's command before relinquishing control of the vessel to his successor Ashley Williams in 2187. The ship is very similar to the Systems Alliance's [[w:c:masseffect:Systems_Alliance|SSV Normandy SR-1]], having been based on the design layout of the original. The Normandy SR-2 has several key differences, the most significant being that she is almost twice the mass of the original. Cerberus also designed the ship with more crew-oriented comforts by including civilian-grade accommodations (like leather chairs and a kitchen). The ship still retains the SSV Normandy SR-1's stealth characteristics. However, unlike the SR-1, the SR-2 cannot land on every planet—due to her increased mass—requiring shore parties to use a shuttle to get to a planet's surface. 'Description' 'Internal layout' 'Deck 1: Captain's Cabin' The topmost deck of the ship is entirely comprised of the captain's quarters. It is located directly under the exterior pressure hull, earning the nickname "the loft" from the fitting yard workers. Aside from a full-sized bed, bathroom, office desk, and standard furniture, the Captain's Cabin features a display case for tracking the progress on achievements, a private terminal for monitoring basic information about squadmates, reading new and archived emails, and viewing advanced training videos, an armor locker, a combat armor layout, and a sound system. There is also a display case for model ships, which can darken to double as a screen for visual communications, a large fish tank, and a place for a space hamster, purchasable on the Citadel. By 2186, the deck layout of the Normandy SR-2 remains much the same as before the Systems Alliance began retrofitting her. Feeling that the ship, being based on the Systems Alliance-designed SSV Normandy SR-1, was their property, they studied and modified her, adding new parts, redesigning existing areas and removing Cerberus equipment. The model ship display case now spans an additional wall, allowing for more to be displayed. 'Deck 2: Combat Information Center' The command deck of the SR-2 is comprised of the ship's bridge, Combat Information Center (CIC), Research and Tech Labs, Armory (both standard weapons and unique prototypes are stored here), Briefing/Communications Room and main airlock. As with the layout of the entire ship, the SR-2's bridge and CIC mirror that of the SR-1 except wider and longer in scale. From the bridge the Helmsman pilots the ship while communicating with EDI, the ship's artificial intelligence. A control panel next to the Helmsman's seat can open and close the hull's heat shields. The CIC of the SR-2 is still centered around a large galaxy map which can be used to plot the Normandy's next destination, and directly next to the map is a private terminal which can access electronic correspondences and review basic information about the crew. In front of the galaxy map is the Normandy's status display, where ship upgrades that were applied are displayed. Unique to the SR-2 are the Armory and the Research Lab situated behind the CIC. The lab on the ship's starboard side is stocked with state-of-the-art lab equipment and includes a terminal to spend raw materials to develop upgrades for the squad or the ship itself, as well as review existing upgrades. The SR-2's armory on the ship's port side displays acquired weapons and a weapons locker. One major difference is that the SR-2 lacks the large conference room that the SR-1 had. Instead the SR-2 has a Communications Room, which is situated between the Armory and Research Lab. The room is dominated by a large rectangular conference table where anyone can hold briefings and discussions with the crew as well as communicate via hologram with the Illusive Man in real time thanks to the ship's quantum entanglement based communications array. The table retracts into the floor when opening communications with the Illusive Man. By 2186, feeling that the ship, being based on the Systems Alliance-designed SSV Normandy SR-1, was their property, they studied and modified her, adding new parts, redesigning existing areas and removing Cerberus equipment. A new addition to the CIC layout is the War Room, where War Assets and the Galactic Readiness can be examined. It also contains a Quantum Entanglement Communications room, used by the Commander to contact various individuals to help with the war effort. 'Deck 3: Crew's Quarters' The third deck of the ship is where the crew spends most of their downtime. It includes Executive Officer's Offices, crew quarters, bathrooms, life support control, Starboard Observation (which includes a library), Port Observation (which includes a small entertainment center and a bar), a mess-hall and the AI core. EDI's Core is located at the rear of the medical bay, which is run by the Chief Medical Officer. The SR-2, unlike the SR-1, is also designed with a Main Battery room located forward of the Cryogenic Pods. By 2186, feeling that the ship, being based on the Systems Alliance-designed SSV Normandy SR-1, was their property, they studied and modified her, adding new parts, redesigning existing areas and removing Cerberus equipment. The crew deck also houses a memorial wall, featuring a record of crew casualties, including those who died on the Virmire mission and the suicide mission against the Collectors, as well as those who died during the course of the Reaper War. The wall also displays the names of the twenty crew members who were lost during the destruction of the Normandy SR-1. 'Deck 4: Engineering' The fourth deck of the ship is the engineering deck, which houses the Normandy SR-2's Drive Core. The core is much larger and technologically different from the original Tantalus Core. The Port Cargo Area is used to stock up on cargo whenever the SR-2 is docked as well as the Starboard Cargo Area, where a video surveillance monitor and trash compactor are also found. By 2186, feeling that the ship, being based on the Systems Alliance-designed SSV Normandy SR-1, was their property, they studied and modified her, adding new parts, redesigning existing areas and removing Cerberus equipment. It contains the Normandy's drive core; the starboard cargo room doubles as Diana Allers's quarters and her remote broadcast studio, while the port side cargo room serves as Javik's quarters. 'Deck 5: Hangar' The lowest deck is the hangar, where the Kodiak shuttle is stored, as well as a space for the M-44 Hammerhead tank. By 2186, feeling that the ship, being based on the Systems Alliance-designed SSV Normandy SR-1, was their property, they studied and modified her, adding new parts, redesigning existing areas and removing Cerberus equipment. It contains the Normandy's armory, cargo hold, and two Kodiak shuttles. Equipment from various retailers can also be purchased here via the procurement terminal at a slight premium over Citadel prices. A weapon modification bench and armor locker are also available which can be used to modify equipped weapons and armor respectively. A small gym is also found here. 'EDI' :Main article: EDI EDI, which stands for Enhanced Defense Intelligence, is the AI of the Normandy SR-2 and is represented by a holographic floating blue sphere at various terminals throughout the ship where she can provide basic information about the Normandy and Cerberus. EDI functions as the electronic warfare defense for the Normandy and because of the potential danger of a rogue AI, she has been given behavioral blocks and can't interface with the ship's systems. She formerly served as the Illusive Man's eyes and ears on the Normandy, monitoring the many listening devices on board and sending regular reports to him. Prior to being unshackled, the Illusive Man restricted access to some of EDI's files and capabilities for unknown reasons, although EDI surmises that it's probably because he doesn't want anyone to know everything about Cerberus. EDI later gained access to "Anti-Reaper Algorithms" and states that she devotes significant processing power to analyzing them. When pressed on this subject as to how she could hope to combat beings millions of years more advanced, she reveals that she was in part designed by technology gained from Sovereign's remains and thus, at least partially, based on Reaper technology herself. 'Systems' As the Normandy SR-2 was based on the original specifications of the Normandy SR-1, she is equipped with many of the same advanced systems of its predecessor. In particular, her advanced stealth system, which stores heat within a network of lithium heatsinks deep within the ship's hull; and the oversized Tantalus drive core, which allows increased FTL speeds and durations compared to similarly sized vessels, as well as superior sublight acceleration and maneuverability. 'Armament' *'Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes' :Initially, the Normandy is armed with two Javelin disruptor torpedo launchers mounted on the joints between its engine mounts and primary hull. The Javelin is an experimental close-assault weapon consisting of paired disruptor torpedo tubes bolted or magnetically "slung" onto the ship's exterior armored hull. The torpedoes are fired on converging trajectories, detonating in a precisely timed sequence that allows the dark energy emitted by their warheads to resonate, magnifying the resulting space-time warp effects and literally shredding the target apart. These weapons are powerful enough to destroy a huge Collector vessel with several volleys. *'Thanix Cannon' :The Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapon is a turian-developed, miniaturized version of the weapon used by Sovereign during its attack on the Citadel. It uses an electromagnetic field to shape and accelerate a stream of superheated molten metal to relativistic velocities, which then impacts its target and deals horrendous damage. The weapons fire appears as a bright blue beam, very similar to the deadly red trails seen firing from the tips of Sovereign's 'arms' during the Battle of the Citadel. In combat, the Thanix Cannon is strong enough to destroy a Collector cruiser in two shots. :The Thanix Canon takes the form of a retractable battery of cannons mounted beneath the Normandy's main hull and is first seen being used to successfully destroy a Collector cruiser guarding the Collector base shortly after passing through the Omega-4 mass relay. 'Defenses' *'Kinetic Barriers' :The Normandy is equipped with a standard system of kinetic barrier shielding. Kinetic barriers are specialized mass effect fields that halt incoming projectiles. They are ineffective against extremes of heat or radiation, such as lasers and particle weapons. :Multicore shielding utilizes Cyclonic Barrier Technology (CBT) which violently slaps aside rather than halting incoming linear force. By rotationally firing their mass effect field projectors, the ship creates rapidly oscillating kinetic barriers instead of static ones. Shooting through the CBT is like trying to shoot at a target inside a spinning ball. If an emitter is damaged, the CBT corrects to become a traditional shield array, a safety feature that makes it most effective during opening volleys. *'Heavy Ship Armor' :The Normandy is plated with ablative armor, meant primarily to defend against the directed energy weapons that kinetic barriers cannot impede. The armor "boils away" when heated. The vaporized armor material scatters a DEW beam, rendering it ineffectual. :In addition, asari-designed Silaris heavy ship armor was retrofitted to the hull of the ship to improve her survivability in combat. The armor can resist even the tremendous heat and kinetic energy of starship weapons. The armor is nearly unsurpassed in strength because its central material, carbon nanotube sheets woven with diamond Chemical Vapor Deposition, are crushed by mass effect fields into super-dense layers able to withstand extreme temperatures. That process also compensates for diamond's brittleness. *'GARDIAN Lasers' :The Normandy is also armed with an array of anti-missile and anti-fighter craft GARDIAN (General ARea Defensive Integration Anti-spacecraft Network) point defense lasers. 'Propulsion & Power' *'Antiproton Thrusters' :The Normandy's main propulsion is provided by four large antiproton thrusters, with both aft and forward exhausts. Antiprotons are injected into a reaction chamber filled with hydrogen. The resulting matter-antimatter annihilation provides unmatched motive power. The exhaust of antiproton drives is measured in millions of degrees Celsius; any vessel caught behind them will melt like wax in a blowtorch. *'Fusion Plant' :Power for the Normandy's drive core and electrical systems is provided by a nuclear fusion plant. H-fuel cells provide auxiliary power in case the main reactor is shut down. *'Tantalus Drive Core' :Integral to the Normandy's stealth systems, the oversized Tantalus drive core generates mass concentrations that the Normandy "falls into", allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. It also generates the mass effect field around the ship that enables faster-than-light travel. The design is based on that of the Normandy SR-1, but is slightly different, being vertically oriented relative to the ship instead of horizontally oriented. The SR-2's drive core is three times the size of the SR-1's drive core. *'Extended Fuel Cells' :The Heed Industries Helios Thruster Module propulsion system far outpaces the typical liquid hydrogen/liquid oxygen reactions that power a frigate's maneuvering thrusters. By using metastable metallic hydrogen, the Helios boasts a fuel that burns at far greater efficiency than liquid H2/O2. Navigators can execute the numerous small course corrections inherent to any long-distance travel without fear of exhausting the ship's fuel supplies. This net gain extends to forward impulse as well: a ship powered by antiprotons can coast temporarily using the Helios to reach an inferior but highly sustainable speed. Such efficiency lowers antiproton consumption, a constant concern for any warship. The same efficiency that allows for microburn course correction can power rapid bursts of motion. Once the pilot becomes used to the ship's new energetic responses, he can easily put the ship wherever and at whatever angle he desires. :Extended Fuel Cells increase the FTL fuel capacity of the Normandy SR-2 from 1,000 to 1,500. 'Sensors & Scanning' *'Modular Probe Bay' :The Normandy utilizes probes to recover valuable resources from planets and investigate anomalies detected on planets, holding from about 30 to 60 each. *'Sensors' :The Normandy SR-2 uses a variety of passive and active scanners, such as visual, thermographic, and radio detectors, radar, and LADAR (LAser Detection and Ranging). LADAR has a narrower field of view than radar, but ladar resolution allows images of detected objects to be assembled. *'Advanced Mineral Scanner' :The Argus Advanced Mineral Scanner delivers superior long-range topographical scanning resolution and rendering speed. :By deploying an orbital multistatic grid of 100 radar-emitting micro-satellites, the Argus quickly delivers a global Digital Elevation Model (DEM) at 15 meters per pixel (mpp) resolution, vastly outclassing the Normandy's previous scanner peak performance of 27 mpp. Such imaging quality provides superior defense intelligence, and at a speed warranted by the dangers of combat. :At slower scanning and rendering speed, the Argus can resolve down to an astonishing 0.001 millimeter per pixel—ideal for geological and biological prospecting, archaeological research, and long-term security surveillance. By employing such a massive multistatic grid of nearly-untraceable micro-emitters, the resilient Argus is virtually invulnerable to electronic countermeasures. The spherical geometry of the Argus grid also allows superior cross-sectioning of targets. :The Argus Advanced Mineral Scanner increases the rate at which the player can sweep the 'scanner' across a planet while searching for resources. 'Other Systems' *'Stealth Systems' *Along with the Tantalus Drive Core, the Normandy is able to temporarily sink her heat within the hull. Combined with refrigeration of the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for hours, or drift passively for days of covert observation. This is not without risk. The stored heat must eventually be radiated, or it will build to levels capable of cooking the crew alive. This stealth system apparently does not fool the scanners of Collector ships, though the means by which the Collectors are able to circumvent the Normandy's stealth measures and detect the ship are unknown. *'Med-Bay Upgrade' :The medical bay of the Normandy SR-2 was upgraded with a dermal regenerative unit, capable of removing Shepard's facial scarring upon his revival. *'Reaper IFF' :The Reaper IFF (Identification Friend-Foe) is a piece of Reaper technology which allows safe passage through the Omega-4 mass relay, presumably by commanding the relay to use more accurate methods of mass effect corridor transit. The Reaper IFF was recovered by Shepard's squad aboard a Derelict Reaper orbiting Mnemosyne and integrated into the Normandy SR-2's systems. :When installed and activated, the Reaper IFF transmitted the location of the Normandy SR-2 and locked up its systems. The Collectors were able to ambush the Normandy, abducting most of the crew and forcing Joker to link EDI to the ship's main systems. 'History' The Normandy SR-2 was built by the pro-human black ops group Cerberus, using many technologies and design philosophies from the Systems Alliance frigate [[w:c:masseffect:SSV_Normandy|SSV Normandy SR-1]]. It was completed in the year 2185. The leader of Cerberus, the Illusive Man, gave command of the ship to the resurrected Commander John Shepard to help carry out his mission to go through the Omega-4 mass relay and attack the base of the Collectors. Shepard went on many missions with the Normandy, including one where he recovered an identify-friend-foe system from a derelict Reaper, which would allow the ship to safely pass through the Omega-4 relay. The installation of the IFF took time, so Shepard used a shuttle to go on a mission. While Shepard was gone, the IFF introduced a virus to the Normandy's computers, shutting down most systems and transmitting a signal to the Collectors, who quickly attacked and boarded the Normandy. Most of the crew was abducted, but the pilot, Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau, managed to unblock the ship's AI, EDI, and reactivate the ship's power plant. EDI then vented the whole ship to space, killing all the Collectors onboard. When Shepard and his team returned, they found an almost empty ship. Shortly afterward, Shepard took the Normandy SR-2 through the Omega-4 relay, where the Normandy was attacked by Oculus fighter drones and a Collector cruiser. The Normandy defeated them, but was severely damaged and crashed on the Collector base. While Shepard and his team assaulted the base, EDI restored power to the Normandy, and Joker piloted the ship away with the survivors of the mission. Shepard and Cerberus parted ways after the raid on the Collector base, and Shepard was later arrested for destroying a mass relay (and the batarian colony in the same system) to keep the Reapers from using it to enter the galaxy. The Systems Alliance took control of the vessel during this period. Six months later, when the Reaper invasion arrived and attacked Earth, Shepard resumed command of the Normandy and left the planet to seek reinforcements. 'Known crewmembers' 'Current' *Ashley Williams - Commanding Officer (2187-present) *James Vega - Executive Officer (2187-present), Armory Chief (2186-present) *Dr. Liara T'Soni - Shadow Broker (2185-present) *Garrus Vakarian - Gunnery Officer (2185-2186, 2186-present) *Tali'Zorah vas Normandy - Engineer (2185-2186, 2186-present) *Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Helmsman (2185-2186, 2186-present) *Dr. Karin Chakwas - Chief Medical Officer (2185-2186, 2186-present) *Gabriella Daniels - Propulsion Engineer (2185-2186, 2186-present) *Kenneth Donnelly - Power Engineer (2185-2186, 2186-present) *EDI - Artificial Intelligence (2185-2186, 2189-present) *Javik *Greg Adams - Chief Engineer (2186-present) *Steve Cortez - Shuttle Pilot, Armory Chief, and Procurement Specialist (2186-present) *Samantha Traynor - Communications Specialist (2186-present) *Diana Allers - War Correspondent (2186-present) *Copeland - Yeoman *Bethany Westmoreland - War Room Guard *Sarah Campbell - War Room Guard 'Former' *John Shepard - Commanding Officer (2185-2186, 2186-2187) *Miranda Lawson - Executive Officer (2185-2186) *Mordin Solus † - Science Officer (2185-2186) *Jacob Taylor - Armory Chief (2185-2186) *Grunt *Jack *Thane Krios † *Samara *Legion † *Zaeed Massani *Kasumi Goto *Kelly Chambers - Yeoman (2185-2186) *Rupert Gardner † - Mess Sergeant (2185-2186) *Crewman Sarah Patel *Crewman Vadim Rolston *Crewman Jenny Goldstein *Crewman Thomas Hawthorne *Crewman Richard Hadley *Crewman Zach Matthews *Burt *Unnamed Security Officer 'Appearances in other media' *''Mass Effect 2'' (First appearance) **''Zaeed - The Price of Revenge'' **''Kasumi - Stolen Memory'' **''Overlord'' **''Lair of the Shadow Broker'' **''Arrival'' *''Mass Effect 3'' **''From Ashes'' **''Extended Cut'' **''Leviathan'' **''Omega'' **''Citadel'' *''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' (Mentioned only) *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' *''Mass Effect: Horizons'' (Mentioned only) Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Military Category:Ships Category:Systems Alliance Category:Cerberus Category:Humans